


Whisky Days

by noplacespecial



Category: Actor RPF, Pirates of the Caribbean RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noplacespecial/pseuds/noplacespecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keira's always had a thing for bad boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisky Days

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't even know. I wrote this years ago, but it got lost in the mass of clutter that is my hard drive, so I decided to finally put it out there and put it to rest. My RPF is usually few and far-between, I don't even know what made me want to do this one.

Keira is unsurprised that she gets along better with Johnny than with Orlando. Orlando is as sweet as pie; holds her chairs out for her, opens doors, never lets her walk home alone. They can laugh at the goofiest things and make faces at each other all day on-set, but when it comes time to unwind she'd much rather have Johnny by her side.

Johnny is, essentially, the classic rebel without a cause. He's scruffy, he smokes, he drinks, he mumbles his words, and he often forgets to shower or do laundry. On someone even slightly less attractive, the combination would be downright revolting, but Johnny somehow manages to pull it off with aplomb.

Keira's always had a thing for bad boys.

There's a dank little bar two blocks east of the hotel that they can slip into unnoticed. The owner lets them come in back so that they can relax without being bothered, at a chipped formica table surrounded by uncomfortable metal stools. If it's been a good day, Keira will nurse a beer and Johnny a scotch. If it's been a not-so-good day - getting bruised and banged from stunts, arguments, long hours - they'll throw back shots. Johnny can pound eight or nine tequilas without feeling much more than a buzz, but any more than that and he's swaying on his feet. Keira prefers whiskey, and can handle four before her vision begins to blur.

They bring their on-set fights off-set. It's the unspoken rule of most any job - _leave your problems at the door_ \- but neither of them have ever been much for following the rules. Between the two of them, they've got a stubborn streak to rival that of the whole of Hollywood, with a temper to boot, and it leads them into trouble fairly frequently. Shooting the first movie wasn't too bad; they had far less scenes together, and Keira was still in the hero-worship phase of their relationship. But seeing him dump his intestines into the toilet one too many times has dulled the shine of his white knight's armor, and she doesn't delude herself into thinking he's as perfect as she once thought him to be.

It's not to say that she doesn't find him attractive; quite the contrary. Even with stringy hair, bad breath, and stains on his t-shirt he can still make her go weak at the knees. When he's in a good mood, he'll lean too close on purpose, "accidentally" blowing on her neck or brushing against her breasts. Like most of his habits and personality quirks, were it anyone else she would probably be either annoyed or straight-up offended. But then he slips her that cheeky grin and suddenly all's forgiven.

There's a certain comfort in knowing that he's taken. He and Vanessa wear no rings, but theirs is a kind of commitment that needs no official document to declare itself. Keira has met Vanessa only a handful of times, but she is unable to bring herself to dislike the other woman's calm smile and composed demeanor. Seeing her and Johnny side-by-side is a study in opposites, and it's clear that they balance one another out.

Which is why Keira feels no guilt at the way her hand slides across Johnny's thigh in their dark little hideaway, or the way his knuckles caress her elbow. It's all in good fun. She has no real connection to him save for these nights of numbing themselves with alcohol and stumbling arm-in-arm to their respective hotel rooms; no reason to begrudge him his warm and tidy little home overseas.

They're midway through the second movie when she realizes that she does anyway, and that's when she finds herself drinking far more whiskey than usual.

~*~

"C'mon then, love - give us a chance." Johnny's (Jack's) grin is wide and lewd and Keira glares. He's Method in a way that's scarily intense but not at all surprising, so even between takes he's full-on, over-the-top Jack. And really, it's a toss-up between which Keira finds herself more drawn to.

The scene that has been looming over their heads for the past few months arrives just three weeks before shooting wraps. As with most romantic scenes, the hubbub of the crew sets the most unromantic of moods, but it doesn't take much for Keira to let herself get lost in Johnny's eyes.

His lips sting of tobacco and saltwater, but beneath it all she swears she tastes whiskey, rich and full-bodied.

"You taste like heaven," he whispers in her ear. She doesn't know if it's Johnny or Jack that's talking, but she finds that she doesn't really care.


End file.
